Gone
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Sometimes reality is better than a dream. EdgexOC one shot.


**A/N: I hope Killa Kait doesn't die on me…again. My homies are all being shot down by my stories. Whenever they read an update, they tell me they died.**

**Maybe I should stop writing.**

They were never supposed to be lying next to each other like they were.

He was never lucky in love.

She never even wanted to be in love. She never wanted kids. She never wanted to get married. She never wanted to care. Kaitlyn wanted to remain as free as possible.

If she never wanted to care, then why was she still awake in the early hours of the morning, crying her eyes out?

Tears were her own prison.

It was even worse since her "significant other," Adam Copeland, was soundly sleeping next to her, his arm draped over her while she faced away from him.

* * *

Adam stared at the woman laying next to him after he woke up the next morning.

Kaitlyn was eventually able to fall asleep after shedding many tears. At one point in her slumber, she rolled over in Adam's grasp and was now facing her.

Adam propped himself up on his elbow, still looking at Kaitlyn. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her forehead as to not wake her from her sleeping state.

It was then he noticed the dark makeup streaks running from her eyes. Knowing that she cried herself to sleep, he tilted her resting head up towards his and kissed her lips.

Upon contact, Kaitlyn's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said, smiling at her.

"I was having a good dream and you ruined it," Kaitlyn laughed, pulling the covers all the way over her head.

"I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to sleep then."

Kaitlyn poked her head out from under the covers. As Adam rolled over to get out of the bed, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her. She pressed her lips against his in a lengthy kiss. After pulling away, she said, "Sometimes reality is better than a dream."

* * *

"So, why were you crying last night?" Adam asked, asking the one question he was afraid to ask.

"You were awake last night?" Kaitlyn asked in shock, nearly dropping the dishes she was washing.

"No, I could tell when I woke up this morning. Tell me?"

"You want the truth?"

"And nothing but it."

Kaitlyn sighed. "Alright, I know we're not together and this whole thing between us is supposed to be just for fun, but I really do care, Adam. It hurts so much that we spend such a small amount of time together and then it just gets ripped away from me just like _that_. How long are you going to be gone now? Three days? Three weeks? Three months?"

"Two weeks overseas," Adam almost whispered, in shock from Kaitlyn's sudden outburst.

"I'll live," she said, resuming the duty of washing the dishes they had used for breakfast. "But I won't be happy about it."

* * *

A week and a half later, Kaitlyn lounged on her couch to watch Adam on SmackDown. She knew that the show was taped earlier in the week, but he still wouldn't be around for another couple of days. The Superstars had more house shows to do in Europe.

After the show ended, she turned off the television.

Then the doorbell rang.

It couldn't be, could it?

She walked to the front door to see who was there.

"One medium cheese pizza?" the delivery guy asked to make sure he had the right house.

"Oh, yeah," she said, digging in her pockets to get some money to pay for it. She had almost forgotten she even ordered the pizza in the first place.

She kept the door propped open with her foot as she placed the pizza on top of the shoe rack so she could put her change back in her pocket.

"Now I know you aren't just going to close that door on me, are you?"

Kaitlyn's head shot up from hearing the familiar voice.

"Adam?"

"I'm back."

"But…" Kaitlyn stuttered, at a loss for words.

"What are you doing? Hockey is on!" he said, relieving her foot from holding the door open and letting himself inside the house.

Kaitlyn wanted to be angry at Adam for thinking about hockey at a time like that, but she couldn't be. She stopped him in his tracks and pulled him into a deep kiss. Once they had broken apart, she said, "Forget hockey."

**A/N: Hey, Krunk, do you think Killa died?**


End file.
